


His Perfection

by RazleDazle



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble about Link, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: Just a short piece on the beauty that is Link Neal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afangirlsplaylist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/gifts).



> Inspired by this [gif](https://68.media.tumblr.com/fc3f07278b9c1a34471f95e1ac697dd0/tumblr_onaw76To9J1rpj1rzo2_400.gif)

He thinks its OK to smile at the camera in a cheeky and beautiful way. He thinks the whole world doesn't care about his manners and smooth face. He thinks he is just Link. Just a friend, just a husband, just a father. He thinks he is a small insignificant spec in the sea of other specs. He thinks he is nothing at all. 

So when he smiles his perfect smile and gazes up and to the corner in sexy thought, he doesn't even realize what it does to our hearts and minds. He doesn't even know that this simple flick of his head makes us want to riot. This small twist of his lips makes us want to rip off our clothes and jump him. Or just hold him close and stare at him. 

How can he be so perfect you ask? How dare he think he can do these things you ask? Is it genetics? talent? practice? a luck of fate? i don't know and i don't think he does either. Cause he doesn't even understand his perfection.


End file.
